1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new belt construction and to a new tensile band set therefor as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a belt construction having a tensile band set that comprises a plurality of separate looped endless bands disposed in superimposed relation. For example, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,283 to Van Doorne, 4,332,575 to Hendriks, and 4,579,549 to Okawa et al.
It is also known to form a single endless band by plating that band from. material in an electroplating bath, the prior known method comprising the steps of disposing a mandrel in the bath and plating material from the bath onto an endless surface of the mandrel to form a band. For example, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,859 to Wallin and 3,959,109 to Hambling et al.